ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Legacy
Legacy was a stable in the Lock Wrestling Federation. Members *'Phoenix' **Tag Team Champion (9.21.08 - 11.10.08) *'Triple M' **Tag Team Champion (9.21.08 - 11.10.08) *Lone Wolf **World Champion (8.24.08 - 9.21.08) *Donovan Hastings *Dr. K History Legacy was formed at Meltdown 2008. Phoenix and Metalhead Matt Marauder had been feuding for several monthes, and their feud came to a close when Triple M defeated Phoenix in a Hangman's Horror Match. The suffering Phoenix endured in the match overwhelmed his fragile psyche, and his dark Replica persona once again took control. In the main event, Triple M's partner Lone Wolf was challenging the World Champion, Diablo, and Phoenix and Triple M intervened in the match, helping Lone Wolf to win the title and become the World Champion. The next night on Warzone, the trio joined with Donovan Hastings and the returning Dr. K to fully form Legacy. Phoenix referred to Hastings and Dr. K as his weapons of chaos, the Sons of Anarchy. Lone Wolf was scheduled to defend the World Title against one of three challengers as voted on by the fans at Vengeance, meanwhile Phoenix and Triple M challenged the reigning Tag Team Champions, Creative Control, in a match in which the gimmick of the match would be decided by the fans. At Vengeance, Phoenix and Triple M defeated Arelas and Lock in a Street Fight to win the Tag Team Championship. Meanwhile in the main event, Lone Wolf, fighting on his own, was defeated and lost the World Championship to Colby Colt, winner of the fan vote. Lone Wolf was surprised to learn that Phoenix and Triple M did not support him getting a return match for the title, and instead were focused on wresting booker power in the federation away from Creative Control, as in recent weeks Arelas had brought in a new team of officials as well as instituted instant replay. Phoenix challenged them to a War Games match for full control, prompting Arelas and Lock to recruit Psiko, Diablo, and John Russo to aid them. In the meantime, Phoenix destroyed the instant replay equipment, preventing the short-lived system from being further used. Through all of this, Lone Wolf appeared increasingly wary of his partners, particularly Phoenix, who ignored him and often appeared bored while Lone Wolf was the active participant in tag matches. It all came to a head the week before Day of Reckoning, when Phoenix and Triple M left Lone Wolf to fend for himself against Diablo. At Day of Reckoning, Legacy faced the Creative Coalition in a War Games match. It looked as though Legacy would pull off the victory, but Lone Wolf turned on his partners, laying out Triple M and leaving the cell. His betrayal allowed Diablo to pin Triple M and secure the victory for Creative Control, ending Legacy's aspirations of running the federation. It was announced that at Outlast, Legacy would face the team of Diablo, John Russo, Lone Wolf, and Red Fusion. Phoenix looked to have momentum on his side despite the rest of his team having been eliminated, but when Triple M returned and attacked Lone Wolf, Phoenix was disqualified and Lone Wolf and Diablo advanced to the final match of the tournament. Category:Stables Category:LWF Stables